Spring Break Surprise
by abbyebabey
Summary: It was Oliver and Miley's was Spring Break in Huntington Beach. Things got a little out of hand and Miley is pregnant and Oliver is the father. Will Miley keep the baby? Can she keep her identity? What will everyone think?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. The only thing I own is the plot and the characters that you don't recognize.

Note: This story takes place during their COLLEGE Spring Break. Lilly is attending their college, too. Miley is still Hannah Montana. Jackson is graduating from college in May.

Chapter One- The Story

Spring Break in Huntington Beach by themselves is a recipe for trouble. Especially when the two people that are together alone are Miley Stewart and Oliver Oaken, lovebirds who have been dating for three months. They were eating a romantic dinner when the whole thing started. Miley was wearing her new red dress, similar to the one she wore several years earlier to impress Jake. Now Jake was in Hollywood. He had broken her heart a few years ago. Oliver was there. When her grandmother died, he was there. And when her father was falsely accused of rape, he was there. Now her father was fine. The trial was short, and their fault was found, thankfully before it was too late. Jake was there, too. But that was before the break-up. They were together at last. Then Jake wanted Miley to tell the world that she was Hannah. They would be the best Hollywood couple. Miley wasn't ready. Jake offered an ultimatum: don't be my boyfriend, or tell the world your secret. Miley chose the former, and that was it. But now, Miley and Oliver were the hot new couple.

"So, Miley, isn't this Spring Break awesome?" Oliver asked, as he took a sip from his champagne.

"Yeah. I'm so glad we finally got together. You know I loved you all along," Miley returned while she sipped her Cosmo.

"Me too, baby. You look sexy tonight," Oliver said, apparently a little drunk after downing a few too many champagnes. Miley appeared drunk as well. Neither of them had ever had alcohol before, as they just recently turned twenty-one. It was obviously showing its effects.

"C'mon, Olly, let's go back to the hotel," Miley said in a seductive way.

_With a glance like that_, Oliver thought, _I can't say no_. _I really want to go. I love Miley. I think we're ready. A wise man once told me to do what feels right. Right now, I think this is right._

Oliver paid the check quickly, pulled a couple of ones out of his wallet and placed them on the table. As he hailed a taxi, Miley was hanging on his shoulder with love in her eyes.

The two began kissing passionately on the way back. It was a ten-minute taxi ride, and there were no signs of slowing down. As soon as they got to the hotel, their drunkenness was becoming all too apparent. Both being reasonably level-headed, this was past the line. They didn't think about what might happen, and jumped in too fast. No protection, no limits, and no clue—this could only end in trouble. It did. As they woke up the next day, they realized the enormity of their problem. That was only the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. The only thing I own is the plot and the characters that you don't recognize.

Chapter Two- The Test

They were back at college. Neither had told of that night. Miley had come close to telling Lilly one night, but decided against it. She would wait. If it turned to the worse case of pregnancy, she would tell. If not, it would be her and Oliver's little secret. She would wait two weeks. That was final.

In two weeks, they would have a big test to see if they were eligible for some prize money. Miley needed it. Even though Hannah made so much, she decided to put that money away for later. It was a "just-in-case" fund. She was clueless, however, on how much she would need it in the year to follow.

One week passed. She couldn't stand not knowing. She finally decided to just do it. She bought a pregnancy test. She went into the bathroom. With her fingers crossed, she tested it. She looked down. The thin, pen-like tester read one word: PREGNANT. Miley panicked. _What should I do? _She pondered to herself. _Do I tell Oliver? Lilly? What will everyone think of me? I can't do this alone._

She kept it a secret for one day. On her date with Oliver, she was ready to tell him. She warmed the subject up first.

"Hey, Olly, you remember that night at Huntington?" Miley questioned.

"Yeah, baby, why?"

"Okay. I did a pregnancy test. And it turned out positive. Oliver, I'm pregnant." Miley responded.

Miley saw him choke. He nervously rubbed his hands over his eyes and inhaled deeply. _Oh, my God_, he thought. _What should we do? Where do I go from here?_

"Who have you told about this?" Oliver asked in a calm manner.

"You," Miley said hesitantly.

"And that's it?" Oliver asked surprisingly.

"Yeah. I couldn't really work up the nerve to tell Lilly, or worse, my dad."

Oliver turned pale. He had forgotten about his parents! He knew he would have to tell them. How would they react? What would they say? Would they kick him out? Ignore him? Leave him out in the cold? This is too much. But then another chilling thought haunted his brain.

"Hannah," he muttered, "What about Hannah Montana? She can't just get pregnant all of a sudden. That would ruin your career." Oliver said.

"Oh, my God. My career is over if I keep this baby," Miley whispered. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't decide what to do so she ran. She ran with the sun in her face and the wind in her long brown hair. She ran back to her dorm, into the bathroom with the door locked. She melted into a puddle of tears, and her quiet tears of despair grew into great sobs of hopelessness. All of a sudden, she heard a knock on the door.

"Miley?" a familiar voice asked, "Is that you? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Lilly, I'm pregnant."

Silence. All she heard was silence. Then, she opened the door to her best friend standing there with the blankest look on her face. She looked like she had seen a ghost. Then she welcomed Miley into the biggest, warmest hug. They sat down together and cried on the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. The only thing I own is the plot and the characters that you don't recognize.

Chapter 3- That's what Friends are for

Lilly was still in shock. Miley had told her yesterday. She didn't know what to do or say to her that would make her feel better. In a strange way, she felt kind of left out. Here are her two best friends about to become parents. She was sure that the perfect guy would come eventually. She just had to wait. Miley was lucky, she had found her dream guy. But she didn't wait. She screwed up her life, her career, and her family's trust. What would she say to her dad and her brother? Lilly couldn't just stand around anymore. So she decided to hook Miley up with a counselor.

"Oliver, what should we do?" Miley asked in a worried tone.

"Miley, I don't know! We got ourselves into this…" Oliver began, "have you considered an abortion?"

"No," Miley said quickly, "I won't even consider it.

And she wouldn't. She believed it was unjust and unfair to kill something before it even had a chance. Plus, she had always dreamed about having a baby. She wanted a girl. She wished she hadn't done it, but she did, so she decided, yes, she would keep it.

"Oliver, I am keeping this baby. There is nothing you can do or say to make me think otherwise. Abortion is wrong. We can't."

"I agree. We need to keep this baby. How should we tell our parents?" Oliver responded.

"I don't know."

She didn't. She had no clue. Her father would be furious. But he would happy, too, as he was getting his first grandchild. She really regretted her decision right before the phone call. Oliver was right there with her, holding her hand. It was partly his fault, too.

"Dad?"

"Miley! So good to hear from you! You need to call more often, sweet pea. How are things at college? We're missing you here!"

"Great. Um, I have something to tell you…" Miley said cautiously.

"Miley…tell me. You know you can trust me with anything. I am your father, for crying out loud. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even be here."

"It has something to do with that. Dad, I'm, um, p-p-pregnant."

Robbie Steward had never been so shocked in his life. His daughter was the most level-headed person in the world. She was the last person he had ever thought would get pregnant in college before she married.

"Okay, sweetie, who is the father? When did this happen? Will you keep it?" Robbie said in a calm, patient way.

"Oliver, spring break, and yes," Miley responded.

"Alright. We need a doctor. Call me back later, I need to think a little. I will always love you no matter what. Get some rest, pregnancy is touch on people, especially the younger ones. Love you, baby," her father said.

"Love you, daddy. Thanks."

Lilly came running into the room with a business card in her hand prepared to talk to Miley about the counselor. She had also found the name of a renowned doctor. She wanted her friend to have as little stress as possible during this whole ordeal.

"I just told my dad," Miley said confidently.

"I'm so glad. How did he take it?" Lilly responded.

"Surprisingly well. But I have a favor. Can you help me?"

"Sure. But first: I have the name of a counselor and a renowned doctor. Do you need them? I have heard nothing but good things about them."

"Lilly, you read my mind. That is what I needed."

"That's what friends are for, Miley. Do you want to go get some ice cream, or something?"

"Sure. I'd love to."

And with that, the two friends went to go grab some ice cream to get their mind off of things. That's what friends are for.


End file.
